Imperfect Love
by smj1811
Summary: Jace and Clary have finally defeated all the bad guys and demons. They thought they could finally live happily ever after. Boy were they wrong. When Jace gets attacked by a girl and she forces him to kiss her, Clary sees and is not happy. She starts ignoring him when he needs her most. Now I don't know about you, but this seems like a BIG case of Imperfect Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Jace's POV **

I walked down the aisle pushing the shopping cart with me.

Clary was beside me reading off the grocery list her mom, Jocelyn, gave her. "Milk, eggs, yogurt..." She said.

She grabbed the stuff.

We got some more stuff.

About 10 minutes later, we only had one item left.

"I'll get it," Clary volunteered and hurried off to get it.

I stood next to the cart and waited for her.

I saw a girl stare at me. She approached me. She had blond hair with some red highlights and the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Hi," She said. She seemed shy.

"Hi," I said back. I didn't have much interest in her. She wasn't as beautiful as Clary.

I didn't expect her to do anything. She stood there for a few seconds, then lunged at me.

She started kissing me.

Her lips tasted _horrible_. They were sour and bitter put together to make one horrible taste.

I was going to fight back when a searing pain went through my head. It _hurt_.

When the pain had subsided a little, I still had a horrible headache.

I tried to push the girl off of me, but my head hurt so bad.

When she finally stopped for air, I jumped back. My head hurt really bad.

I clutched my head. I looked up and I saw Clary running out of the store.

**Clary's POV**

I was walking back from getting the last item, when I saw Jace kissing a blonde haired girl.

I gasped and tears sprang into my eyes. _Just when I thought we had overcome everything! _I thought.

I threw the item I was holding and ran out of the store, tears streaming down my face.

**Jace's POV**

I ran after Clary.

I had ditched the blonde haired girl.

I ran after her, but my headache caused me to run slower than usual.

When I almost caught up to her, I suddenly felt a searing pain n my stomach.

It hurt so bad that I fell to my knees.

I looked at Clary, who had turned back to look at me.

She looked and then continued walking.

My heart sank.

**Clary's POV**

I ran as fast as I could.

I suddenly heard a thump behind me.

Jace was on his knees.

I kept running. He was probably faking. Jace _never_ trips.

I ran home, still crying.

My mother greeted me at the door. "Did you- Wait! Why are you crying? What happened?" she asked.

"J- Jace c- cheated on me!" I sobbed.

Then, suddenly, my mom got a look of pure anger on her face.

**Jace's POV**

I wanted to chase after Clary some more, but the pain was unbearable, so I came home to the Institute, which was closer.

Thankfully, no one was home when I got there. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

I walked slowly to my room.

When I got there, I lied down on my bed.

My head and stomach throbbed. I finally went to sleep to get rid of the pain.

Thankfully, the pain was gone when I woke up, but I had horrible nightmares instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary's POV**

I woke up to my cell phone ringing.

I picked it up and checked the caller id.

It was Jace. I didn't answer it.

I had already told my mom what had happened. She told me not to talk to him anymore.

So I'm not.

**Jace's POV**

I tried to call Clary. She didn't pick up. Maybe she was still asleep, I thought hopefully, but deep down inside, I knew she didn't want to talk to me.

I was snuggled under my blanket. It was cold.

Just then, Alec came in with Isabelle trailing behind him.

"Hey Jace!" Alec greeted, "We were supposed to train last night, but when we came to get you, you were asleep! We didn't want to wake you up, so we just let you miss it."

"Thanks," I mumbled. My throat felt sore.

"Hey, Is something wrong?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I mumbled.

"Oh, ok," Isabelle said, "breakfast in 10 minutes. Don't worry, Mom is making it."

"Ok," I mumbled.

They left the room and I got out of bed.

It was freezing.

I decided to skip the shower and just changed into some warm jeans, a long- sleeved shirt, and a jacket.

I walked down the stairs. I felt hungry. I was glad my stomach ache was gone, but my headache had started up again. My sore throat was gone, too, but I still felt cold.

"Good morning!" Maryse said, "What do you want for breakfast?"

At the sight of food, my hunger evaporated.

"I'm not really hungry," I said.

Maryse blinked. "But you're always hungry for breakfast," she said.

"I'm not today," I said, "So I'm going back to my room."

I got up. "Wait," Alec said.

I turned to him.

"Why are you wearing a jacket?" he asked, "It's like 70 degrees."

"Ummmm..." I said. I couldn't think of an excuse. Thinking harder made my head hurt more.

"Are you sick?" Isabelle asked.

Maryse was staring at me.

"N- no!" I stammered, "See?" I took my coat off.

Suddenly, I was racked with violent shuddering and I felt myself fall.

"Jace!" I heard someone scream.

It was so cold. It felt like I was naked in a blizzard. Then, suddenly, I blacked out.

**Alec's POV**

"Jace!" I screamed.

I ran over to him. My mom and Isabelle were right behind me.

He was fainted on the ground.

Maryse moved next to him and put her hand on his forehead. "He's got a fever," she said and picked him up.

She carried him to his room. "Isabelle, go get a wet cloth," she said.

Isabelle ran to get one.

That's pretty much what happened the whole time.

Mom told us to get her stuff while she nursed Jace.

I was worried about Jace the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank you for reading this! I'm so happy! Especially if you wrote a review and favorited. Thank you! Anyway, here's Chapter 3. **

**Jace's POV**

I woke up to something cold on my forehead.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. It was bright.

When my eyes focused, I realized I wasn't alone.

Maryse, Isabelle, Alec had their backs to me and were whispering.

I knew they were talking about me so I cleared my throat.

They all turned to me.

Alec and Isabelle's faces lit up when they saw me.

"You're awake!" Alec said.

"What happened?" I asked. I couldn't remember.

They got a look of confusion on their faces. "You don't remember?" Isabelle asked.

She explained what had happened.

"Oh," I said.

"Oh? That's all? Do you even know how you got a fever so fast?" Alec asked.

I shook my head.

He seemed disappointed. "You can tell us you know," he said hopefully. I knew he thought I did something reckless and just didn't want to tell, but I had finally remembered that girl who forced me to kiss her and I suspected I had mono, but I was embarrassed that I didn't fight back, so I didn't tell them.

"I don't remember," I said.

I thought they'd be disappointed, but they looked alarmed. I didn't know why, but then I realized why.

"I just don't remember why I had a fever," I said quickly.

They sighed with relief.

Suddenly, a searing pain shot through my stomach.

I gasped and clenched my stomach.

"Are you okay?" they asked alarmed.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "Just... hungry?" I wasn't really hungry. In fact, the thought of food made me feel nauseous.

They sighed. "No wonder! You still haven't had breakfast!" Maryse said, "I'll go make it now." She walked out of the room and Alec and Isabelle followed her.

I was glad they were gone. I didn't want them to see me so weak.

I clenched my stomach and the pain slowly eased. Soon, I was left with a minor stomach ache.

A few minutes later, Maryse came back in carrying a tray of food.

"Here you go!" she said happily and placed the tray on my lap.

I really didn't want to eat it, but I knew her heart would break if I didn't so I ate a few bites of everything.

When I ate enough to look nice, I announced, "I'm done!"

Maryse seemed a little disappointed that I didn't eat all of it, but didn't force me.

My stomach ache was stronger now because of the food, but I could take it.

**Clary's POV**

_Ring, ring, ring! _my phone rang.

I picked it up. The caller ID. It was Isabelle.

"Hello?" I said.

"Clary!" Isabelle said urgently.

"What? Did something happen?" I said.

"Did Jace seem sick when he was with you last night?" she asked.

"Yeah!" I spat, "He was so sick, he _cheated_ on me!"

"_What_?" Isabelle gasped, "He would never do that!"

"Well, he did," I said, "I caught him kissing another girl."

"That _bastard_!" she said, "Don't worry, I'll get him for you."

"Thanks," I sniffled. I was happy that Jace would get yelled at for what he did to me.

I smiled.

**A/N- I'm sorry for any spelling errors. Again, thank you for reading! Don't worry! I have a plot planned for this, so pretty much everything I wrote had a reason. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hi! Thanks for reading this! I'm very grateful. Please favorite and review if you like it! I would really appreciate it! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm sorry if you think any of these characters are acting out of character, but I need them to do this for the plot. Now here you go:**

**Jace's POV**

Maryse exited the room.

My eyes started to drift close.

I was nearly asleep, when I heard some whispering. I didn't really care about it, until the voices started raising.

I was nearly asleep when I heard Alec yell, "I don't think Jace would that!"

"Well, why would Clary lie?" Isabelle exclaimed.

My eyes widened. They were talking about _me._

"Maybe she forced him!" Alec said.

"Jace would fight back! If he didn't, then he's weak!" she said.

Tears slipped down my cheeks. I _must_ be weak because I couldn't push that girl off me and now Clary hates me. I'm a horrible boyfriend.

"Let's just ask him then!" Alec said.

I quickly wiped my face, shut my eyes and evened my breathing.

I heard them walk him.

"he's sleeping," Alec whispered, "Should I wake him up?"

"Yeah! I think he's had enough sleep," she said.

"Ok..." Alec said.

I heard him take a step toward me. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It gently shook my shoulder.

I yawned and acted like, what I hoped to be, a good waking up impression.

"Huh?" I asked.

**Alec's POV**

Jace woke up.

"Huh?" he asked.

His eyes looked red. It looked like he had been crying, but his face didn't have much tearstains on his face.

He looked so sad. It made my heart break. I couldn't believe Isabelle thought that Jace would cheat on Clary. He loved her. I would defend Jace, until Isabelle saw the truth.

"Did you cheat on Clary?" Isabelle asked him.

_Wow. She couldn't be more straightforward, _I thought.

He blinked and I was sure he would defend himself.

"Yeah," he said simply.

I blinked. I was flabbergasted. I was sure he would say no. I knew he would never cheat on Clary. Or maybe I just don't know him as well as I thought.

I turned to Isabelle who had a triumphant look on her face.

"I knew it!" she said.

I didn't object. I mean, why would Jace lie about this?

**Jace's POV**

"I knew it!" Isabelle exclaimed.

I had said yes to see how they would react to it. None of them objected. I felt disappointed for that.

I also said yes because they probably wouldn't even believe that I couldn't push a mundane girl off me.

I mean, that's just _sad_.

I looked at Alec. He was staring at me like he could see through me.

"So why did you do it?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Can you please just leave," I said, "_I don't want to talk about it!_"

She muttered something then said, "Come on Alec."

She pulled him out of the room, but right before he left, he shot me a questioning glance.

I shook my head. He looked disappointed.

When I was sure they were gone, I put my head on my pillow and let the tears stream down my face. I cried myself to sleep. I had nightmares the whole time.

**Isabelle's POV**

I called Clary as soon as I was out of the room.

"Hello?" she said.

"Jace did cheat on you," I said.

"I know that!" she said, "but did you get him for it?"

"I'm planning that," I said. I wasn't planning it. I didn't want to _hurt_ him.

"Good," she said. She said sounded satisfied.

**A/N- Again, thanks for reading! Next update will be up soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**✨A/N- heres the next chapter! thanks for reading this! Sorry for any grammar and spelling problems! ✨**  
Clary's POV  
I sat on my bed, bored.  
Then, I remembered Simon was still my best friend, so I could call him.  
(A/N- In this story, Isabelle and Simon are together and Magnus Bane and Alec are together.)  
I dialled his number. It rang once before he picked up.  
"Hello?" he said.  
Jace's POV  
I woke up screaming to a nightmare. I expected people to come running.  
Nobody came.  
I was glad. I didn't want them to see me so _weak_.  
I had a minor stomachache and a few chills as I got dressed and went to the kitchen.  
In there was a note.  
The note said:

_Jace, _

_ Isabelle, Alec, and I are tracking a demon. You still have a slight fever, so please don't leave the Institute unless you're sure you're not sick anymore. Don't forget to have breakfast. _

_Yours Truly, Maryse_

When I was done reading, I grabbed an apple just so I could tell Maryse I ate.

I chewed the apple slowly. It didn't take very good.

When I was about halfway done, I stopped eating. It made my stomach ache.

I went to the training room next.

I hadn't trained for a day, so I figured I'd do it now.

I grabbed a knife and threw it at a target. It landed next to the bulls eye.

That discouraged me. I threw another one.

It landed near the bulls eye again but not _on_ it.

I groaned. What was _happening _to me?

I trained some more, but couldn't do things _right_.

I wasn't _that _sick, was I?

I decided I must be rusty in the end.

I stopped training and decided to go for a walk.

I walked around for awhile and in the end walked to central park.

I felt pretty good with a small stomach ache and a small fever so I dressed heavy.

I was deep in thought when I suddenly heard a, "Jace!"

My head jerked up.

I looked around. I realized the park was vacant. "Jace MOVE!" the voice screamed again.

I was suddenly hit with a giant blow.

I fell to the ground. I looked to see who jumped on me. It was Alec.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I was just going for a walk!" I said.

he obviously didn't believe me. Then, realization appeared on his face, "You're not wearing gear!" he said.

"Again, I was GOING FOR A WALK!" I said.

"Well, here hurry," he said and handed me a seraph blade, "It's name is Keadere."** (A/N- I made up the name. I'm sorry if this was used before or it's someone name.)**

Suddenly, a big figure appeared in front of me. It was a demon. A greater demon.

"Keadere," I whispered.

Alec had already left my side and was sneaking behind it.

It was staring at me.

Alec looked at me and nodded.

I knew the plan immediately.

I was supposed to distract it.

"Hey, ugly! What are you doing here?" I yelled. That got it mad.

It lunged at me and it was _fast_.

But I was faster. I dodged it while Alec kept sneaking behind it.

"Hey slowpoke! You're slower than a snail!" I taunted.

It lunged an arm at me. I jumped out of the way, but it turned at last second and struck me in the leg.

I fell to the ground.

I grunted and got back up. I threw Keadere. It cut off one of the demons arms.

I smiled with satisfaction.

Right about then, Alec was about to lunge at it.

But, it suddenly lunged at me. I was about to dodge, when a sharp searing pain shot through my head.

I grabbed my head. Then, I was tackled right in the stomach.

I blacked out right about then.

**A/N- So here it is. Please don't forget to review and favorite if you liked it! Thanks!**

**~S ^~^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey! How's everyone doing? Here's the next chapter! Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. **

**Jace's POV**

I opened my eyes. I had a headache and a huge pain in my stomach.

I looked around. I was in my room.

_How did I get here?_ I thought.

Then, I realized I wasn't alone.

I heard breathing on the side of my bed. Alec was sleeping on the side of my bed.

I didn't want to wake him but, I wanted to sit up.

I tried to do it quietly, but that didn't quite work out.

When I tried to get up, pain shot through my whole body. It _burned_.

I gasped and fell back on my pillow. I winced with pain.

That's when Alec jerked awake.

"You're awake!" Alec said but then saw that I was in pain, "Are you okay?"

I nodded. The pain was slowly subsiding. "What happened?" I asked.

"When the demon was about to hit you, you looked like you were going to dodge it, but you suddenly screamed and it tackled you," he said.

That made me really sad. He saw me weak. I didn't want my _parabatai_ to see me like that.

"Anyway, it bit you and I didn't know what to do but then a mundane girl with the sight took care of you while I killed the demon," he said.

"A mundane girl? How?" I asked.

"She made sure the demon didn't hurt you any further," he said.

"where is she now?" I asked.

"She left when I was able to get to you," he said, "Then, Maryse and Isabelle found me and we rushed you here. You were asleep for a full day. You were still sick with a fever so the demon bite poison was way worse than normal. Plus it was a greater demon. Magnus had to help save you too. Jace, you nearly _died_. How could you be so _reckless_?"

That hurt. "I didn't know the demon was there!" I said.

""Yes, but you knew you were still sick," he said.

"But-"

"Jace, you nearly got yourself killed. There are no buts," he said.

I sighed. "I'm sorry," I said.

His face softened.

**Alec's POV**

I felt bad for not telling him the whole truth.

The truth was, the girl's name was Ethel and she claimed to be Jace's girlfriend. Nobody had believed her, but when Clary came in, Isabelle had told her to come, she froze in her tracks and had said, "What's she doing here?"

Then, the girl had said, "I'm Jace's girlfriend." Then, Clary had burst into tears and had ran out crying.

Which proved that she _was _Jace's girlfriend. Then, Isabelle and Maryse had told Ethel to leave and when she left, they made me check on Jace. They were obviously mad at him for dumping Clary. I didn't believe Ethel, though. I would stay true to Jace, even if he said it was true.

Then, I remembered that I was supposed to call the others when he woke up. I stood up quickly and left to go.

**Jace's POV**

Alec suddenly stood up and ran out of the room.

I was confused. Was he that mad at me?

He came back in a matter of seconds and he was with Isabelle and Maryse. They looked pretty relieved as soon as they saw me awake, but that quickly changed into anger.

"Someone's here to see you," Isabelle spat.

I was confused. Then, my hopes started to rise when I realized it might be Clary. It wasn't.

It was a girl with blond hair and super deep blue eyes. She looked very familiar. Then, recognition started to flow through me.

"You!" I yelled, "You did this to me!"

Everyone looked confused. "Jace, Ethel saved you," Maryse said slowly.

"No she didn't," I spat.

She looked at me with those deep blue eyes and it suddenly felt very cold in this room.

I was suddenly racked with violent shudders and that's when I blacked out.

**A/N- So did you like it? I hope you did! Please don't forget to review and favorite if you liked it.**


End file.
